


Corre Corre Corazon

by JunaIzumi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi





	Corre Corre Corazon

en un hotel de central…

un rubio de ojos dorados va despertando a sentir los rayos del sol

-¿Qué diablos paso?-pregunta Edward y se da cuenta que no conocía el lugar otro cuerpo empezaba a removerse bajo las sabanas cosaquelo sorprendió mas

-mi cabeza-se quejaba otra persona dándole la espalda al rubio

-¿Ling? ¿Qué haces aquí? mas bien ¿Qué hacemos aquí y asi?-pregunta Ed

-shh, no grites- reconoce la voz del otro-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-lo mismo pregunto solo recuerdo que me llamaste-dijo el rubio

-¿yo te llame?-

-si tu me llamaste, y yo fui por ti cuando llegue estabas mal pero no recuerdo como llegamos aquí-dijo Ed

-yo mucho menos, me dare un baño despues vemos que hacemos y no entres -toma su ropa y entra al baño

-te guste o no ya te vi desnudo- dijo Ed tratando de hacer memoria de cómo llegaron ahí solo recordó que fue a buscarlo y los recuerdos solo llegaban hasta ahí

Empezó a recoger su ropa para vestirse cuando ve un papel en un mueble se acerca para tomarlo y empézo a leerlo al terminar, se quedo helado por el contenido

el otro seguía quejándose de que le dolia la cabeza

-¡principe idiota!-grito Edward como varias veces le había dicho

-aun no termino esperate ¬¬- el rubio gruño

-¡Apurate!-

10 minutos despues el pelinegro ya vestido sale del baño

-ahora si dime ¿Cuál es la urgencia?-pregunta Ling

-¡nos casamos!-grito Ed enseñándole el acta

-si es mi firma-el rubio lo zapea

-ya se que es tu firma y la mia tambien! ¿Cómo terminamos asi?-pregunta Ed

-no lo se y parece que es legal-

-si es legal y todo porque esta el sello pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo diablos terminamos asi?-pregunta Ed

-yo solo recuerdo lo que hize en la mañana y ya…-se quedo mudo al recordar la llamada de la mañana

-¿te acordaste de algo?-pregunta Ed

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-enojado le grito y salió de la habitacion

-¿Qué te pasa? yo no tuve la culpa de nada regresa aquí!-grito Edward tomando el acta y medio vestido sale del cuarto salieron del hotel el pelinegro paro un taxi y se subió

-¡Arranque!-grito Ling

Edward confundido hizo lo mismo paro otro taxi

-¡siga a ese taxi!-grito Ed señalando el taxi donde iba Ling este se dio cuenta de la insistencia del rubio

-¡acelere!-grito Ling

-lo siento Sr no puedo mas adelante hay obras-dijo el taxista, Ling ve que Edward iba acercándose, le paga y baja del auto el rubi noto su acción tambien pago y se baja del auto para perseguirlo

-si tan solo pudiera usar la alquimia seria mas fácil atraparlo-penso el rubio

-¿no se cansa?-pregunta Ling mirando que Edward seguía detrás de el

-¡Detente!-grito Edward, aprovecho que el otro se detuvo para toamr aire para alcanzarlo

-si que eres insistente-

-ahora dime, ¿Por qué es mi culpa?-pregunta Edward

el otro se mordió los labios tentado en decirle la verdad pero recordó la llamada

-y no te dejare ir hasta que me digas-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, el otro se mordio el labio y se desvio la mirada no tenia otra opción 

continuara


End file.
